


swords good, swords shiny, swords sexy <3

by zelvus (michastiela)



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Digital Painting, Fanart, M/M, Mixed Media, Soulmates, Traditional Media
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-12 03:54:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29503719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/michastiela/pseuds/zelvus
Summary: Star Wars Soulmate Month, Day 17: Soulmates have matching swords/weapons
Relationships: Din Djarin/Luke Skywalker
Comments: 31
Kudos: 233
Collections: Star Wars Soulmate Month 2021





	swords good, swords shiny, swords sexy <3

**Author's Note:**

> The Jedi and the Mand'alor allow themselves a brief rest amidst a fight to check on each other, blades at the ready, hands tender.

**Author's Note:**

> Come get y'all's juice my dear Dinlukes<3 This is my first time posting anything on AO3 hehe please be kind
> 
> At first I wanted to review their weapons in an attempt to find out how they would fare against each other in a fight, but I quickly realized that Din is at an immediate disadvantage, seeing as he would be completely disarmed by Luke's smile in the first few minutes,


End file.
